


The Darling Spirit of Veilgarden

by IvyLili



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: My Fallen London OCs having dinner in a small tavern in Veilgarden. There is a lovely surprise.
Kudos: 3





	The Darling Spirit of Veilgarden

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509895

"Congratulations!" Rebecca Kelly raised her glass of mushroom wine, "Cheers to your new book!"

"Thanks, Becky," a smile curved Lilie Ebner's lips, "cheers. It's gorgeous here."

It was Lilie's first time to visit this restaurant named "Rover". The tiny inn, with a venetian mask and a rose on its plaque, was not a well-known one in Veilgarden, a district full of cafes, taverns and restaurants; but according to Rebecca, they had the most scrumptious eel soup in London, and rose-flavoured shaved ice for dessert - with genuine sweet ice from Irem.

"And they have piano performances every Friday night!" Rebecca added in the end.

The room was already filled with piano music when the girls entered the restaurant at the reserved time. A gentleman in tuxedo was playing _The Spring Song_ by Felix Mendelssohn on a grand piano.

"How do you like that?" Rebecca winked at Lilie.

It was undeniable that the music was really beautiful; yet the mind of the girls soon drifted away. Enjoying the tasty meal, they chatted heartily and began to conceive poems, stories and future.

"My new collection of poems... I'll call it 'Candlelight'." Rebecca said with a singing voice, "Even the stars are not real, only candlelight belongs to us, and they burn deep in our hearts..."

Lilie nodded; she was now a little tipsy from the mushroom wine. "And I'm going to write that story I've always want to write, when the season of iris comes..."

She tapped the table with her fingertips to the light melody of a flageolet. "... I know this song. 'Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green...' - I've heard my mother singing that, she told me it was a very, very old song..."

But Rebecca made no answer. She was looking in the direction of the grand piano; so Lilie followed her friend and turned her face to it.

There was no one in front of the piano. That gentleman in tuxedo had already finished his performance and left. And among the customers sitting scattered in the restaurant, there was no one holding a flageolet, a flute, or anything like that.

"Oh my. Can this be real?" Rebecca whispered after a long pause.

Lilie frowned confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Rebecca's voice trembled with excitement. "I think, Lilie, we've been graced by a dear spirit of music."

"A spirit?"

"- Sorry, I forgot that you grew up on the surface. Well, here they speak of a spirit who dwells in Veilgarden. Sometimes you can hear him playing a flageolet in taverns or just around the street corner. If you're lucky, you can even see him smiling at you, but I've never been so fortunate to run across him. Some say that he comes from the world beyond the mirror; some say that he is a lovely lad that lived here centuries ago. But one thing is certain: his music brings happiness and good fortune."

"Really?" said Lilie with a plesant surprise, "that's... grand!"

"Perhaps he likes your new book too," Rebecca smiled.

Lilie raised her glass to the air. "Aw thanks... Here's to you, dear Monsieur Spirit."

As the soft melody slowly faded away, the girls were certain that they heard a merry chuckle.


End file.
